1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for traffic control and safety. More particularly, the present invention provides a platform adapted to insulate a flagman from the temperature or other hazards of a road surface and optionally support a pole mounted sign or other apparatus to control the flow of traffic near road construction or other similar sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic control is useful for a variety of traffic situations, such as road construction or vehicular accidents. Oftentimes in such situations, it is necessary to shut down one or more lanes of a roadway. A flagman is frequently utilized to accomplish this task, especially when conditions are in a state of flux. Depending on the size and state of conditions, several flagmen may be used in conjunction with each other. A flagman will generally use a pole mounted sign to convey their message to oncoming motorists. Usually, the sign has the ability to be rotated and thus can typically carry two messages for more precise control of motorists, such as “stop” on one side and “slow” on the reverse. If two or more flagmen are working together in a traffic control situation, they are generally in close communication with each other, either directly or through radio transmission. Flagmen serve two main purposes: to convey up to the second information to motorists and to significantly increase the conspicuousness and seriousness of the road condition situation to motorists.
To be effective, the flagman must be in plain view of oncoming traffic. This means that the flagman is required to stand on the road surface for long periods of time. This becomes problematic, especially at very cold or very warm temperatures, or when ponding of water from rain occurs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a workstation for a flagman that can insulate him from surface conditions while aiding his ability to operate his pole mounted sign.
In order to address the issue of human safety on sites where traffic control is necessary, remotely controlled devices have been utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,638 to Singer et al., discloses a two faced sign that can be remotely operated from a safe distance. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0021389 discloses a remote controlled traffic control apparatus that includes a base structure; a figurine supported by the base structure, and a means for creating a perceptible safety warning. However, most state Departments of Transportation prefer to have flagman directing the flow of traffic personally in order to better facilitate efficient vehicular movement through traffic controlled area.